Kee vs. TV
by Kee2
Summary: Its me again im sorry about my last fic. I promise this has NO yaoi,yuri, or couple jokes. Anyways as many know they took off Sailor Moon and now Me and Meru are gettin revenge. REVIEW PLEASE if your my fan you have to review i worked super hard on this


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Dragoon or the T.V Company but I own this stained underpants.  
  
I wrote this out of anger. They took Sailor Moon off air!!!! When I found I was furious and I needed to blow off some steam. Hope you like it even though it was made outta anger. Im sorry if I angered anyone in my last fic I was possessed at the time.  
  
Kee vs. TV  
  
The scene takes place at the house. Kee and Meru and messing with the microwave, Rose is playing dollies with Shana, Miranda, and Dart, Haschel is doing his daily 10 mile jog to cheat death for another week, Kongol is practicing his dance lessons and Albert is on the computer buying books on E-BAY  
  
Kee: ITS BROKEN!!!!!  
  
Meru: We keep pressing the "popcorn" button but popcorn doesn't come out. Is it broken?  
  
Kee: ::yelling at the microwave:: MAKE POPCORN MAKE POPCORN OR I'LL SICK AN EVIL LAMBCHOP ON YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Albert hears Kee yelling and checks the time  
  
Albert: KEE, MERU ITS 3:30!!!  
  
Kee and Meru: SAILOR MOON AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Haschel comes back exhausted and is about to sit on the couch to rest but then is tackled by Kee rushing to the couch in an anime sort of way and Haschel flies through a window hitting Lloyd. Now Kee has a Sailor Saturn flag while Meru has a Sailor Pluto plushie.  
  
Kee: YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru: shhh it's starting  
  
T.V: We now present HAMTARO!!!! Yes kids Sailor Moon is now gone but now there's HAMTARO  
  
Everything goes quiet as the T.V says that. Kee and Meru slowly turn red  
  
Rose: The apocalypse is coming. . .  
  
Kee: KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meru: ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dart: ::drops the Malibu Karbie doll:: uh oh. . .  
  
Kee and Meru start throwing everything possible screaming random words and attacking people  
  
Kee: I WILL KILL UNTIL SAILOR MOON IS BACK ON AIR I WILL KIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee destroys the computer by smashing it on top of Kongols head. The dancing giganto falls smashing Albert  
  
Haschel: ::getting up:: Im ok. . .  
  
Haschel is suddenly gets hit by a couch that Meru has thrown  
  
Shana: QUICK WHATS THE NUMBER TO 9-1-1??  
  
Miranda: 9-1-1!!! HURRY AHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miranda is suddenly attack by random Karbie pieces that Kee has torn apart and thrown  
  
Shana: Oh my Soa you killed Miranda  
  
Dart: Thank you  
  
Dart calls the number and within minutes Kee and Meru are tied up in strain jackets and are sent to the Children and Dragoon correctional facility (kids and dragoons nuthouse)  
  
Kee and Meru are separated so we'll see what happens to them  
  
Warden: Mr. . .Kee you will be sharing with Gyt and Mel  
  
Kee: ::trying not to kill:: Hello everyone. . .  
  
Mel: Hi im Mel when I close my eyes I see monkeys working at cake factories  
  
Kee: Been there done that got the t-shirt  
  
Gyt: HI KEE!!!!!!!!! Im not that crazy. . .well actually I am. Why are you here?  
  
Kee: My friend and me went crazy after they took Sailor Moon off air but I have an idea  
  
They all gather up and Kee whispers the plan  
  
Mel: OK Im a Sailor Moon fan so I'll help  
  
Gyt: Im not a Sailor Moon fan but since I worship you ok I'll help  
  
Now it switches to Meru  
  
Warden: Ms. . . Meru you will be staying with Wink and Claire  
  
Wink: Hi im. . .  
  
Wink I suddenly cut off by a flying chair that takes her away and eats her  
  
All: YAAAY!!!!  
  
Claire: Hi im Claire I hate my dad so I went crazy and now im here. Why are you here?  
  
Meru: They took Sailor Moon off air  
  
Claire: they did WHAT!!!??? IM A HUGE SAILOR MOON FAN ::shows her shirt with Sailor Mars on it:: HOW DARE THEY!!!!!!  
  
Meru: See I have a plan  
  
They huddle and the plan is told  
  
Claire: Ok so we escape and take over the T.V Stations?  
  
Meru: Yup  
  
Claire: OK I'll tell everyone  
  
Claire picks up a nearby megaphone and starts screaming  
  
Claire: OK EVERYONE LISTEN UP!!! WE'RE GONNA ESCAPE FROM HERE AND TAKE OVER ALL THE T.V STATIONS UNTIL THEY PUT SAILOR MOON BACK ON GOT IT!!!???  
  
All: ok. . .  
  
Claire: Good do you think the warden heard that?  
  
Meru: no  
  
Claire: ok  
  
Meru and her gang try everything destroying walls, distracting the warden, EVERYTHING THEY CAN TO SNEAK OUT  
  
Kee: I bet I can do better  
  
Meru: Its not so easy you try it!!!!  
  
Kee: Ok  
  
Kee walks up to the warden  
  
Kee: Can we please leave Warden?  
  
Warden: Ok  
  
Everyone but Kee does an anime drop  
  
Now later they are at the T.V station that controls every channel in the world. Kee is dressed up like a military general and starts to make a speech  
  
Kee: Men, women, psychos, and cannibals ::a person eating an arm starts to cheer:: We are here to put Sailor Moon back on air. Some of us will get scared and cry for mommy and all I say is give them total hell and eat who you can if you want.  
  
Everyone starts cheering and running in the station and attack guards. All you hear is cheering and screaming  
  
Mel: THIS IS FOR THE MONKEYS!!!! ::attacks a guard::  
  
Gyt: I AM THE MONKEY KING!!!! ::attacks another guard::  
  
Claire: DISTROY THE POOR GUY!!! ::does that creepy four girl punch I like::  
  
Cannibal: YOUR NOT LAUGHING NOW!!!! ::rips off the guards leg and starts eating it(note: ewwwwww I cant believe I said that to make everyone laugh)::  
  
Kee and Meru walk through all the screaming psychos to the main room. They open the door and the owner is none other then Melbu Frahma.  
  
Melbu: I didn't think you'd make it this far  
  
Kee: I thought we killed you  
  
Meru: Yeah I was there  
  
Melbu: Yeah I did but without me there wouldn't be a good villain  
  
Kee: Oh. . . then RRRROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee attacks Melbu scratching him to pieces while Meru is bashing the pieces flat with her hammer. Pretty soon nothing remains of Melbu and the T.V Station is Kee and Meru's to own.  
  
A few days later we switch back to the Dragoons who are watching T.V  
  
Dart: Every channel is the Sailor Moon channel. All Sailor Moon all the time  
  
Rose: There's also the channel for every Sailor whatever there is  
  
Albert: Could this be because of Kee?  
  
Shana: Probably  
  
Miranda: There's also a Cowboy Bebop, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon, and a whole lotta other anime channels  
  
Kongol: Kongol sick of anime Kongol want to watch Jenny Jones  
  
Kongol beings to cry  
  
Miranda: Where's Haschel?  
  
Rose: He's still crushed by the couch  
  
Dart: Shouldn't we help him?  
  
Albert: Nahh he can help himself  
  
They all look outside and see Haschel crushed. It looks kinda like a rip off of the wizard of oz thingy. Lloyd steals Haschels shoes and his legs roll up like in the wizard of oz  
  
Back at the station  
  
Meru: WE WIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kee: Yes we did  
  
The end  
  
How did everyone like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I worked harder on this than any other fic EVER so please review even if its like 1 sentence 


End file.
